


A Slip of the Lip

by lilyseyes



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: First Time, M/M, Mpreg, Virgin Harry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-14
Updated: 2014-06-14
Packaged: 2018-02-04 14:41:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,602
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1782643
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lilyseyes/pseuds/lilyseyes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry Potter's life after the defeat of Voldemort isn't what he had expected – he'd failed out of the Auror academy and had missed the deadline to apply for an Apprenticeship at Hogwarts, but things were looking up since Headmaster Snape offered him another chance to be his Apprentice. Harry was determined not to mess it up.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Slip of the Lip

**Author's Note:**

  * For [potteread](https://archiveofourown.org/users/potteread/gifts).



> Written for Snarry Glomp Fest 2014
> 
> Huge thanks to my beta, emynn! ♥ ♥ ♥

  


* * *

Apparating at a run, Harry managed to squeeze through the gates to Hogwarts as they started to swing open for him. He'd been late in applying for the Apprentice program that had been offered to those seventh year students who had missed their final year of schooling due to the war and had to be rescued, yet again, by Headmaster Snape. It seemed every decision Harry had made since the defeat of Voldemort had been the wrong choice, leaving him feeling off kilter and wrong footed. Harry regretted allowing himself to be pressured into entering the Auror academy so soon after the war, finding out after less than two months that he was neither magically nor mentally ready for the grueling regiment.

The Apprentice program had been all Hermione could talk about for weeks but Harry had put off making a decision as it meant admitting he'd failed in the academy. It took a botched spell in a practical exercise to push him to resign, the day after the deadline to submit a request to take part in the program. Harry had headed back to Grimmauld Place in utter defeat. It seemed he was useless since having accomplished his sole purpose in life when he battled Voldemort. No one, not even Harry, had expected him to live through that final battle.

Just when Harry had thought his life was in tatters, salvation had arrived in the form of a terse summons from Snape with an application for the Apprentice program included. Harry arrived, late as usual, stumbling out of the Floo; Snape didn't even let him catch his breath before he was lecturing him on his _inadequacies_. When Snape had announced that Harry was going into the Apprentice program with the only staff member available, Snape himself, Harry was all too happy to sign the forms. The relief he'd felt was overwhelming, despite the fact that he had less than thirty-six hours to make all the arrangements to be away for the next nine months. Kreacher was sent to pack Harry's clothing and transport his trunk to Hogwarts.

Harry flew up the stone steps and slid into the entrance, relieved beyond measure to join the end of the line just as they were walking into the Great Hall. Taking deep breaths to calm his racing heart, Harry frantically went over the instructions for the pledging ceremony, the only part of the Apprenticeship paperwork he'd actually had time to read. The professors would vow to protect, teach, and provide for their apprentices for the duration of the bond. The apprentices, in turn, would vow to respect and assist their professors, while also devoting themselves to their studies.

Neville and Professor Sprout were first, followed by Hermione and Professor McGonagall, Ron and the new Defense teacher, and down the line. Harry was surprised to see fourteen of them there as apprentices, including Draco Malfoy with Professor Slughorn. The entire room was silent as each pair entered into the Apprentice vow, a bright blue ribbon binding their clasped hands before being absorbed into their skin. The Hogwarts students watched quietly, politely clapped after each one pledge was made. Harry only dared to look at Headmaster Snape once, his eyes taking in the neutral mask as Snape stood behind his professors and tracing down his profile. Swallowing hard, Harry shoved the crush he'd never gotten over to the back of his mind and concentrated on the ceremony.

When it was his turn, Harry clasped the hand Snape extended to him and was startled by a jolt of awareness that made his whole arm tingle. Snape looked at him sharply but otherwise gave no indication he'd felt anything. The sensation didn't go away; instead it continued to move up his arm into his shoulder. Distracted, Harry missed Snape start his part of the vow, his head snapping up when Snape said his name.

"—Potter, as well as provide for your wellbeing and protect you to the best of my abilities."

Every eye in the room turned to look at Harry, who swallowed hard and tried to ignore the magical tingle filling his chest.

"I, Harry Potter, vow to try my best to learn everything you are willing to teach me, assist you in any way I can, and I will devote myself to you, Professor Snape."

The room was unnaturally silent as the bright blue ribbon around their wrists pulsed to pure white and Harry swore he felt the heat of it sear through his whole body as it was absorbed into his skin. All around them, Harry could hear people gasp as Severus' eyes met his. Something sparked in the depths of the dark eyes before Snape closed them as the noise of the crowd grew louder. Harry clung to Snape's hand, trying to figure out what he'd done wrong.

"Potter, you are an idiot," Snape whispered softly, before he opened his eyes and scowled at the assembly. " _Silence_!"

Tugging his hand from Harry's, Snape turned around and moved towards the High table and the other professors followed. After they were seated, Harry followed his fellow apprentices to a smaller table set behind the professors. The other apprentices muttered between them, but Harry ignored them as he sat next to Neville. Hermione leaned across the table but didn't have a chance to speak as the Headmaster began to address the students.

Harry concentrated on recalling what he'd just said, Snape’s rich voice flowing over him in a way that was almost comforting. Closing his eyes, Harry went over his pledge, mouthing the words to himself. When he realized his mistake, Harry groaned and leaned forward as he dropped his head, narrowly missing the dinner plate that magically appeared on the table. His eyes popped open as he heard several people snicker, but ignored them as he stared at the empty gold plate.

He'd pledged himself to Snape. Bloody brilliant, Potter! The last thing Harry needed was Snape to find out that he still harbored a crush on his Half-blood Prince! It didn't really make a difference. He was already committed to devoting his full attention to Snape and his studies for the next nine months anyway; maybe the depth of his pledge might get Snape to take him seriously. While Harry didn't plan to throw himself into Snape's arms, he was going to use this time to see if there was any spark of interest from Snape. If not, Harry would leave Hogwarts and never look back, but at least he would know he'd tried his best.

It suddenly hit him that Snape might angry that Harry had ruined the pledge. He felt like he'd been punched him the gut, but Harry didn't dare look at Snape. Someone kicked him in the shin and Harry hissed in pain as he looked up. Hermione frowned at him and pointed at the roasted chicken with her fork. Restraining his urge to roll his eyes, Harry got the message, reaching to take several spoonfuls of food and putting them on his plate. Using his fork, Harry pushed the food around his plate as he tried to find an appetite, but his stomach just churned at the thought of eating. He grabbed a piece of bread, shredding it with his fingers, hoping to look like he was eating.

Dinner seemed to last an eternity and Harry was relieved when Snape was the first to stand up. Throwing his napkin on his plate, Harry hurried to follow him as Snape swept out of the room. With an adjustment to his own stride, Harry was able to keep up Snape as they made their way to the Headmaster's office. The journey was a silent one which bordered on the uncomfortable and Harry was actually relieved when the gargoyle came into sight.

Harry stopped in front of the large desk while Snape moved to sit in his chair. It was a surprise to find that the office hadn't changed much since the last time Harry had been in it, watching Snape's memories. The chairs had been replaced in front of the desk, but otherwise it was the same as Dumbledore left it. A wave of grief washed through Harry and Snape gave him a sharp look, before gesturing towards the black leather chairs.

"I think I'll stand, sir." Harry didn't want to be sitting when Snape chucked him out.

Snape's eyes narrowed. "Your pledge, Potter…"

"I messed it up, I know." Harry readily acknowledged. "But just because I pledged to you instead of my apprenticeship, doesn't mean I wouldn't do my best!"

A peculiar look crossed Snape's face and his eyes met Harry's. "Your mangling of the apprentice pledge may have added an unknown type component, an obedience compulsion or such. You may have a problem with that."

Harry squared his shoulders. "I don't think there will be any problem, sir."

Leaning forward, Snape spoke softly. "Why did you have difficulties in the Auror Academy, Mr. Potter?"

It was a simple question and one Harry tried hard not to react too defensively. A wave of reassurance seemed to flow through him and somehow Harry knew that Snape wasn't asking to ridicule him. With a deep breath, Harry decided to answer the question honestly.

"It wasn't that I couldn't cast the spells necessary, even the most complicated protective charms. It was that I didn't seem to be able to figure out how much magic I should put into it when I was casting the spells."

"You are having difficulty controlling your power, then?"

"Yes," Harry told him, looking down. "I was hoping it was one of the things you could teach me."

"Rest assured, Mr. Potter, that I will be teaching you many things while you are here."

Snape's voice sent a shiver up Harry's spine and he didn't dare look up, concerned that Snape might be able to read the desire in his eyes. "I promise to be a diligent student, Professor. I'm sure I'll spend the majority of my time studying and very little in the dorms."

A snort brought his eyes up, but Harry was leery of the smirk he saw on Snape's face.

"You have obviously not read the information that came with your application to this program, Potter." Snape smirked. "You'll be living in my rooms, second door on the left as you enter the hallway. I suggest you spend your evening reading those documents and I will see you, ready to begin, at seven in the morning."

Swallowing hard, Harry nodded and turned, seeing a door in the wall that he'd never noticed before. It led into a large sitting room but Harry continued across to the hallway and the door Snape had indicated. It opened to a bedroom; the fireplace was already lit and in front of it sat a tray of food on a small table next to an armchair. The four-poster stood on the opposite wall, with a wardrobe and desk completing the room. It was larger than any room Harry had ever stayed in before and he knew he was fortunate to have gotten the apprenticeship. The house-elves had already set his trunk at the end of the bed and no doubt already unpacked for him. A stack of parchment sat on the desk, as if knowing Harry had neglected to read them.

Sitting down in the chair, Harry unbuttoned the collar of the stiff new robes and picked up half of the sandwich. Summoning the apprenticeship papers with his other hand, Harry spread them out on his lap, took a bite of the sandwich and began to read. Harry knew he was going to do his damnedest to please Snape.

* * *

Severus Snape paused as he laid his hand on the door to his bedroom. He had not heard a sound from the room the castle had added for the young man since he'd disappeared into it several house ago. He had been relieved that an ensuite had been included and he'd been spared the possibility of walking in on Potter in the shower. There was no light showing under the door of the room and Severus couldn't feel any privacy spells around it. Hopefully Potter had taken his admonishment to heart and had gone to bed.

Stepping into his bedroom across the hall, Severus silently closed the door behind him and cast several privacy spells. With a snap of his fingers, Severus Banished his robes to the wardrobe. His fingers automatically moved to the buttons of his waistcoat and then his white shirt as he thought back over the day. Undoing the last button on his cuff, Severus moved to the small cabinet which housed his liquor supply and poured himself two fingers of firewhiskey. He needed the burn tonight.

Severus eased himself down in the leather chair, shirt hanging open and hands cradling the crystal glass. "Harry Potter, you are a bloody fool," he murmured as he took a sip, feeling the fiery liquor as it slid down his throat.

Severus had known he was taking a chance when he'd offered the Apprenticeship to Potter, despite Minerva's warning. She was the only person who knew of his _attachment_ to Potter. He took a larger swallow, feeling the burn in the pit of his stomach. Making the necessary vow had been a calculated risk and Severus had sealed his feelings away, focusing solely on his commitment to the boy's educations. Severus had been completely unprepared for Potter's magic as it surged through him, intense and powerful, binding them irrevocably. He had been thankful that he's decided to wear the traditional full robes of headmaster as his cock had hardened instantly and would have been visible in his normal robes.

Groaning as his cock hardened at the memory, Severus tossed back the rest of his drink, shuddering as it left a trail of fire down his throat. He set the glass on the side table, his fingers making short work of his flies. To be honest, Severus had known any vow with Potter could intensify his attraction to the boy, but Severus knew he could keep it in check, despite living in close proximity for the next nine months. He ran his fingers over his cloth-covered erection. All his good intentions had been thrown aside as he'd felt the heat of Potter's magic.

Banishing his trousers and pants to the hamper, Severus wrapped his hand around his cock. Potter would not have been able to bind them, despite his mangled pledge, had he not had significant feelings for Severus in turn. The image of Potter on his knees in front of Severus' chair appeared in Severus' mind and his hand began to stroke faster. He swiped the pad of his thumb across the tip, his other hand sliding up his body to pinch his nipple as he imagined that it was Potter touching him. His had sped up as Severus fantasized about how it would feel as Potter lapped at his slit and slid Severus into his mouth.

"Fuck!" Severus hissed as his climax exploded through him and he came all over his hand.

Taking a deep breath, Severus wiped his hand on the bottom of his shirt and stared into the fire. He knew that Potter had no idea what he had done, but Severus also knew that Granger could be counted on to enlighten him as soon as possible. Severus wanted to make sure Potter realized that Severus wasn't adverse to the situation without scaring Potter off. He wanted to make sure that Potter knew just how he'd bound himself to Severus and Severus wasn't going to allow anyone to interfere. Not when what he desired so badly was within his grasp.

Severus planned to make his intent clear and quickly.

* * *

Harry jerked awake, his hips jerking against sheets as he came hard. Gasping, his heart thundering in his chest, Harry buried his face into the pillow. The dream had been so real, almost like one of his fantasies, with him on his knees in front of Snape and watching as he wanked. If that wasn't enough, Snape was imagining that Harry was sucking him off. Just thinking about it again made his cock twitch. Turning over, Harry reached for his wand and spelled the sheets clean. Another spell told him that he'd only been asleep for an hour. He was relieved, turning over and curling up on his side. His dream had been so real! Probably because he was so physically close to Snape at the moment, Harry thought, sliding his wand under his pillow. Surely the feeling would lessen as he got use to Snape's presence.

It seemed as if he'd just closed his eyes when his wand vibrated under his cheek to wake him up. Harry hurried through his shower and into his robes, similar to the uniform that students wore, except that the outer robes were a dark blue, their ties black, and the patch was the Hogwarts emblem. The apprentices didn't belong to any particular Houses, but were affiliated with the school itself. Harry rather like that idea as it meant that he didn't have to worry about inter-House rivalries.

Once he was finished, Harry stepped out into the sitting room, surprised to find that he was still alone. Harry gingerly sat on the edge of the couch, going over in his mind the duties he'd be responsible for, including assisting the Headmaster with his duties, attending various NEWT level classes, and taking specialized lessons from Snape. In Harry's case, those classes would include advanced magical theory, Defense Against the Dark Arts, and Potions. Harry was hoping that Snape would have more patience with him this time around, but he also knew that he'd matured as well and he hoped that would make a difference.

A feeling of delight went through Harry as he heard a door open and turned around to see Snape step out. Harry straightened his shoulders, his forehead wrinkling slightly as he tried to figure out the source of the feeling, as his overriding emotion at the moment was nervousness. Snape was stone faced as he met Harry's eyes and gave him a stiff nod.

"We'll be evaluating your skills today, Potter," Snape told him as he moved towards an alcove Harry hadn't noticed before. "We'll take our breakfast here."

With the wave of his wand, two chairs and a table laden with food appeared. It was just the first surprise of the day, the second being the desk that now stood in the Headmaster's office, over near the window, where Harry was to do his work. Harry worked his way through a series of written tests in the morning, his lunch appearing on his desk as he finished up the test on Potions. Harry felt drained as he set the parchment aside and frowned again as amusement brushed his consciousness. He looked up, but Snape seemed oblivious as he went through stacks of paper on his desk.

Carefully keeping his eyes on his bowl of soup, Harry ate quietly, his mind whirling. Was he actually feeling Snape's emotions because of the mangled pledge? Hermione was always going on about soul mates, but she'd never mentioned being able to feel your mate's feelings. If it was Snape he was feeling, then it didn't appear that he hated Harry as much as he made out. Harry sighed softly, it was his fault for messing up the vow and he needed to tell Snape what he was sensing. If he just knew how to.

"Potter, if you are that bored, then I believe we will start the afternoon with a practical exercise!" Snape snapped, pushing back from his desk.

Grimacing at the sharpness, Harry followed Snape as he led the way back into his rooms. Silently they went through the sitting room and Harry was surprised to see Snape push open the first door in the hallway, stepping back to motion Harry inside.

Torches flared as he stepped inside and Harry could see there a raised dueling platform running down the middle of the room. Made of highly polished wood and trimmed in black leather, a smaller version of the platform that had been used for the Dueling Club during Harry's second year. Moving towards it, Harry brushed his fingers along the edge of the dais, marveling at the tingle of magic he felt from it. It was almost as if the platform itself was a magical artifact, like the castle itself.

A rustle of clothing had Harry looking behind him to where Snape was removing his outer robes. His eyes followed the lines of Snape's throat, skittering down his chest and over the flat stomach revealed by the elegant waistcoat, lingering at Snape's groin as heat pooled low in Harry's belly.

"If you are done staring, Potter, we'll adjourn to the platform." Snape looked pointedly at Harry's robes.

Harry flushed and hurried to unclasp his robes, feeling vulnerable in his white shirt and gray trousers. Following Snape's example, Harry climbed the two steps to the platform, his wand held loosely in his right hand. Quickly copying Snape's stance, Harry took a deep breath as he met Snape's eyes. Snape bowed slightly at the waist and Harry returned it.

"Begin!"

Snape lunged forward, his wand barely moving as Harry jumped to one side, not stopping to watch the spell light fly past his head.

" _Protego!_ " Harry twirled around as he cast the shield, somehow knowing the spells Snape was silently throwing at him and able to stay out of their way.

Zigzagging across the end of the dais and casting a series of defensive spells, Harry just tried to keep ahead of the hexes that Snape seemed to be lazily sending his direction. Secure in his shield, Harry began to fire off hexes and curses of his own. He sucked in a breath as something seared down one thigh, but he didn't let it stop him. It was almost like a dance; as they circled each other on the polished wood, Harry's voice, the squeak of their shoes, and Snape's escalating breathing were only sounds he heard. Harry made a vow to work on improving his nonverbal magic.

Casting a Stinging Hex, Harry smirked when he felt a jolt of pain flash through him, but he was unprepared for the roar of anger he heard from Snape. With a fierce expression on his face, Snape bore down on Harry, dismantling his shield as he forced Harry down the steps of the platform and against the wall. Harry looked up into Snape's face as he pressed his wand into Harry's chest and did the first thing that came to his mind. He kissed Snape.

It was the merest pressure of his lips, but Snape stood as if stunned and Harry had the horrifying feeling that he had made a terrible mistake. Then Snape cupped the back of Harry's head with one hand, slanted his mouth over Harry's, and taught him what a kiss was supposed to feel like. Hot and intense, Harry found himself instantly aroused, his prick hard and throbbing as Snape moved closer. Wrapping his arms around Snape's neck, Harry could feel an underlying hunger that just made the desire swirling through him almost overpowering. It was like nothing he'd ever felt.

Fervently returning the kiss, Harry whimpered when Snape lifted his head and looked down into his eyes. "Please!"

Snape searched his face for a brief moment before pulling Harry away from the wall and into his arms. Harry moved with Snape as he backed Harry out of the room and into Harry's bedroom. His legs bumped into the four-poster and Snape pushed him down, but Harry refused to relinquish his grip, bringing Snape down on top of him. Fingers began to tug at his tie and things became a blur as Harry pushed at Snape's clothing. Sensations, physical and emotional, swirled through Harry and threatened to overwhelm him.

Then they were naked and Snape was pulling back, his breathing harsh as he moved to one side. "Have you ever had sexual relations?"

The question pulled Harry back, giving him something to concentrate on. "No, I…wanted to but, couldn't." Harry swallowed. "Wanted to, with you—"

Snape shifted to the side, giving Harry his first look of a lean body, a chest dusted with hair, and a hard cock. It was as wide as Harry's, but looked longer, fuller. Harry reached toward it, only to have his hand patted away.

"Get up into the center of the bed on your hands and knees."

Snape's voice was a low growl and Harry hurried to obey, shivering in anticipation. He barely contained a yelp when magic washed over him, causing his insides to cramp for an instant in what Harry recognized as a cleaning spell. Cool hands skimmed down Harry's sides to his hips as Snape moved up behind him. A kiss was pressed to his spine midway down his back and Harry jumped at the unexpected touch.

"Relax, _Harry_."

His prick jerked at the promise in Snape's voice and Harry groaned as he felt Snape's tongue trace a line down his spine. Snape's hands moved to his hips as Snape tasted his skin and Harry didn't think he'd ever been harder. His cheeks were massaged, fingers brushing against his balls as Snape's thumbs slid into his crease, separating the two halves, Snape's tongue following them. Harry's whole body quivered as the tongue outlined his hole before the tip pressed against it. A thumb moved closer, slipping into Harry as he loosened up. It felt larger, better than his own fingers did. One thumb was joined by the other, stretching him, exposing him. Harry whimpered as he bucked backward, his balls tightening as his cock throbbed with each stroke.

Snape pulled back just as Harry was afraid he was going to embarrass himself, but he couldn't help the needy sound that escaped. He looked back over his shoulder, the fierce, possessive look on Snape's face reassuring him.

"Lay down," Snape told him, even as his hands were already helping Harry move.

A small bottle came flying through the open door and Snape caught it as Harry lay back on the pillow. He watched as Snape dipped his fingers into the contents and then recorked the bottle. Settling between Harry's thighs, Snape slowly slid one finger into him as he held Harry's eyes and was almost was if Harry could feel Snape's anticipation. Harry allowed his legs to fall open even wider.

"Hurry," Harry moaned, reaching up to grip Snape's forearms. "Please!"

Snape's finger brushed across that special spot inside Harry that sent a jolt through his body. "Tell me what you want, Harry."

Harry panted his feet on the bed, lifting his hips invitingly. "You! I want you, inside me! Please!"

Guiding himself to Harry's loosened entrance, Snape leaned over and kissed him hard.  
Arching up, Harry opened his lips to the demanding mouth, drowning in sensory overload. One nipple was pinched hard, and his mouth devoured as Snape nudged at his entrance.

"Say my name!" Snape ordered against his mouth.

"S… _Severus_!" Harry gasped, then Snape, Severus, was devouring him.

Blunt-tipped and wide, Snape's cock pressed into him. Harry whimpered at the burning pain until the head popped through the ring of guardian muscles and Snape gasped with him as Harry was slowly filled. Snape continued to kiss him possessively, stilling for a moment as Harry wrapped his legs around the slender waist, pulling Snape in as deeply as he could. Harry rolled his hips, clenching his muscles experimentally around the thick cock.

Snape ripped his mouth from Harry's with a groan. "You will end this prematurely if you persist, you impatient brat."

Harry didn't care as he could feel that Snape was just as close as he was to coming as Snape pulled back and thrust deep. Snape's cock felt incredible, brushing his special spot with every other stroke. Moaning, Harry moved upward, meeting Snape' thrusts as he felt his balls tighten. Loosening a hand from where it had curled around the back of Snape's neck, Harry reached between them to fist his own cock, once, twice, before arching up as he climaxed, his muscles spasming around Snape's cock. With a roar of completion, Snape buried himself deep inside Harry, who felt the hot pulse of his release, before Snape collapsed down on top of him.

Heat seared through Harry, burning along his nerves and pooling in his belly almost painfully as he wrapped his arms around Snape, holding him against his chest. The vague feelings he'd been having sharpened and Harry knew he was dealing with the results of the vow Harry had made in error the day before. Passion and incredulity flowed through him from Snape, as well as something deeper that Harry couldn't quite decipher. He wondered if Snape was able to feel his emotions as well, remorse shooting through him as Harry thought of the situation he'd forced on Snape.

Snape stiffened suddenly, guilt and regret flooding from Snape and through Harry. Pushing away from him, Snape moved off the bed and stared down at Harry with a closed expression before pivoting around and disappearing out the door, his clothing flying after him. Harry could only stare after him, more cold and alone than he'd ever felt.

* * *

Severus felt stunned, stumbling into his bedroom and closing the door as soon as his clothing came through. Walking through to his bathroom, Severus went through the motions of cleaning up. How could he have misread the situation so badly? At the onset Potter had seemed more that amenable to Severus' attentions, had even kissed him first. That had been everything that Severus could have hoped for.

To say they were sexually and magically compatible was an understatement. Potter had been incredibly responsive and welcoming, and like Severus, he couldn't seem to get enough. The desire to make love had been almost overwhelming and Severus knew as soon as he had slid into Potter's tight heat, that they had been bound. Potter's mangled pledge, combined with Severus' own feelings, and, apparently, equally deep feelings on Potter's side, had become a soul bond. The fact that he could feel Potter's arousal as if it were his own, feel the sensation of taking and being taken at the same time, had thrilled Severus, as had hearing his name on Harry's lips. There were few couples who were truly soul mates.

And then he'd felt the intense wave of remorse from Harry…Potter and it had been a slap in the face. Despite the indisputable evidence that they both held a mutual attraction and had just experienced an earth-shattering orgasm, Potter could still be filled with such repugnance that he'd tied himself to someone like Severus. Even now Severus could feel devastation and despair from Potter. Severus gripped the edge of the sink and took a deep breath, trying to ignore his own disenchantment. Severus should be used to this type of disappointment and should know by now that he was never going to have love and contentment in his life.

Closing his eyes, Severus used Occlumency techniques to will the feelings he was being the ability to hurt him and allow him to deal with Potter effectively on a daily basis despite their bond. It took a focused effort and several attempts, but Severus was successful in locking the unwanted emotions away. He was surprised at how alone he actually felt when he was done, but Severus knew it was the only way he'd be able to deal with Potter on a daily basis without becoming petty and vindictive. If Potter was so ashamed of what had happened between them, then Severus would act like nothing happened. With a slight adjustment in the schedule he'd arranged, Severus could minimize the amount of time he had to spend in Potter's company.

Nine months stretched bleakly out before him, but Severus would be damned before he'd put himself in close proximity to someone who didn't want him. He had been stupid to think that this association with Harry Potter could lead to anything good.

* * *

Harry sank down wearily onto the ground beneath a large tree and braced his back against it. Overcast and blustery, the day seemed to mirror Harry's mood while reminding everyone that October was mere days away. His head throbbed but Harry's stomach had seemed to settle down since he'd lost the little he'd managed to eat for breakfast. Harry grimaced. It was the second time in the past week he'd fled from his Defense class to get sick and he hoped Professor Marshall wasn't too angry. It wasn't like he was even required to be there, as he mainly functioned as Marshall's teaching assistant as part of his Apprenticeship duties.

His Apprenticeship. Harry snorted bitterly, dropping his head into his hands. Living with Snape's icy silence was worse than his time with the Dursleys; they had at least been open about despising him. Over the past three and a half weeks, Snape hadn't uttered a word to Harry, leaving him notes and lesson plans on the table in the sitting room to communicate. There were no more shared meals – Harry either took something to his room or, more likely, didn’t eat at all – nor did he use the desk originally put into the Headmaster's office for him. If they encountered one another, Harry would drop his eyes, not caring to see the disgust he knew was in the look Snape threw at him, and hurried through the office to his room.

The only good thing about the situation was that Harry was actually learning quite a lot. The lessons Snape left were written much like the notes in the margins of the Half-blood Prince's Potions text and Harry found them interesting as well as informative. Working with Professor Marshall had allowed Harry to see that the conjuring of magic was individual to the person and the strength of the spell based on their magical power and the intent behind it. Harry still would've liked to have a conversation with Snape on Magical theory and, in particular, spell crafting, but that didn't seem likely in the situation.

Hermione had given Harry the lecture on recklessness at dinner that first evening, listing the possible ramifications from the vow he'd made to Snape and Harry had listened without saying a word. He knew the worst of her dire warnings had already come true and he was to blame for binding them. It seems best to just agree with her and promise to be more careful, than to tell her that he was actually in love with Snape and now found himself bound to a man who hated him. Harry didn't dare tell her that he was able to sense what Snape was feeling as it would just validate her theories on how deeply he'd tied them.

Even that had been minimized, as if Snape had attempted to block that link, so that only the most intense of emotions came through. After that incredible afternoon they had shared, it was like being cut off from a part of himself. For Harry it had been perfect, everything he could have asked for, better than any fantasy he'd ever had. The dreams he had of that encounter had turned into nightmares and Harry often studied late into the night to avoid going to bed. Harry, who had never having been the type of bloke who cried, had found himself brought to tears by the thought of what he could have had with Snape if he hadn't given into the urge to kiss him that day.

Harry rubbed his face, knocking his glasses off askew and had to straighten them. He was just so tired and the last thing he needed was a techy stomach. Add to that the reprimand he would get if he was found at the edge of the Forbidden Forest. Sighing, he stood up and was stepping over a large tree root when the world suddenly grayed around him. He could feel himself falling before everything went black.

* * *

"I'm concerned about Harry, Severus," Minerva announced out of the blue, setting her tea cup down. "He looks peaky and desperately unhappy." She looked over her spectacles at him. "Is everything all right?"

Severus carefully set his own cup down, making sure his expression was neutral. "Mr. Potter hasn't shared any difficulties with me."

"Ah, well, Marshall tells me he's bolted from class twice this week with a stomach issue." Minerva brushed nonexistent crumbs off her fingertips. "I would think after the vow Harry made during the ceremony, you would have been thrilled, Severus."

Giving up any pretense, Severus scowled. "Until he expressed utter remorse over doing it!" He spat out.

Minerva stared at him. "Of course he was, Severus! No matter what Albus' motivation, he took all choice away from Harry from the time that Lily and James Potter were murdered. He treated you in a similar fashion, especially towards the end, Severus. Harry is painfully aware of that and would be distraught if he thought he'd done something that deprived you of making your own choice."

Severus opened his mouth to snap back a response, but stopped himself as Minerva's words swirled in his mind. Could that regret Severus had felt been in response to something other than the sex they'd just had?

A sharp jolt of fear hit Severus, followed by an intense burst of pain, and then nothing. He was on his feet instantly, pausing only to release the lock he'd put on the bond with Potter.

"Severus?" Minerva was also on her feet.

"I believe Potter may be in some type of danger."

"Granger saw him headed out through the Entrance hall just before I came up here."

Severus nodded and, Summoning his cloak, headed out his office door. A cold wind ruffled his hair as he stepped outside and the overcast skies make Severus quicken his steps. He tried to get some sense of where Potter might have gone, while his feet carried him down toward the Forbidden Forest near Dumbledore's tomb. If Potter had headed outside before lunch, it meant that he'd been outside for the better part of two hours and was likely unprepared for the dropping temperatures. He felt pang of guilt that his ignoring of Potter had been so successful that Severus had no idea how Potter had faired the over the last few weeks.

The wind managed to get through his Impervious Charm and the Warming Charm he'd cast on his cloak didn't seem to be able to keep up with the early fall weather change. After an hour of searching, Severus was becoming unsettled and increasingly concerned. He knew Potter couldn't have left the grounds without triggering the protective spells in place, so he had to be somewhere nearby. His chest tightened as Severus realized that Potter might well be injured or worse and be unable to help himself. His mind had gone back over that afternoon as he methodically searched the grounds, taking into consideration what might prompt Potter to feel remorseful. It struck him like an epiphany that Minerva had been right: when the depth of the bond became apparent, Potter would have reacted just the way he did.

A patch of scuffed ground under a large tree caught Severus' eye and he moved over to take a closer look. The hair on the back of his neck stood up and Severus gripped the handle of his wand. There was a rustle in the underbrush and Severus' eyes searched the darkness.

"Headmaster Snape," Firenze emerged from the shadow of the Forest. "Mars and Jupiter have aligned to bring peace and love to you, with mate and heir. Cherishment is required to complete the joy."

As the centaur stepped further out of the shadow, Severus saw that Potter was sprawled across his back. He moved forward immediately, relief flooding through him. Firenze watched him, his dark eyes unexpectedly hard.

"There are many would find Harry Potter special, Headmaster, and many would covet the gift he's given you."

Firenze knelt down so that Severus could maneuver Potter off his back and into his arms. While Potter had always been slender, his light weight surprised Severus, but it was the blood on his temple and tinge of blue around his lips that frightened him. With muttered thanks to Firenze, Severus used his powers as headmaster to Apparate directly to the front steps of the castle. Classes were still in session, so Severus made it to the hospital wing without encountering anyone.

"Poppy!"

The mediwitch appeared at his side instantly. "Put him over here!"

Laying Potter down, Severus began to take his clothes off, starting with his outer robes and shoes. Pomfrey cast several diagnostic spells as Severus undid Potter's trousers and drew them down his legs. When Severus wrapped his hand around Potter's calf, Potter took a deep, gasping breath, and pain flowed through their bond. Setting Potter's leg down, Severus moved to loosen his tie and unbutton his shirt, splaying his hands across the thin chest. Cold fingers encircled one of Severus' wrists.

"I'm sorry to have been a problem, Headmaster." Potter's voice was faint but firm.

Severus allowed the relief he felt to fill him and he closed his eyes for a moment, wondering how to fix their situation. "Any problem that we have is certainly as much my fault as yours, _Harry_." He met Potter's eyes, his own completely unguarded.

Surprise and disbelief flashed through the bond, followed by cautious optimism. Potter… _Harry_ gave him a tentative smile as Severus pushed the shirt off his shoulders. Pomfrey heaved a long-suffering sigh, flicking her wand to Banish the remainder of Harry's clothing.

"Although I am sure this is a profound moment of some type, gentlemen, Potter is my patient and I need some room to tend to him."

Severus moved to the side, folding his arms across his chest as he shot the nurse a glare. He was thankful that the pain seemed to have subsided and Harry found the humor in him being ordered about. He listened while Harry answered the witch's questions about the circumstances leading up to his fall, his stomach clenching as he realized how much of it he was responsible for. Pomfrey frowned and cast several additional spells, concentrating on Harry's abdomen, none of which Severus recognized.

"I realize that you are Potter's _master_ due to the Apprentice pledge, however I need to speak to him alone." Pomfrey waved towards the doors.

"Madam?" Harry spoke up for the first time, his hands fisting at his side. "I'd like Professor Snape to stay."

Stepping forward, Severus reached Harry's hand. "We are bonded, actually, Poppy, so I'd prefer to stay."

Pomfrey gave him a hard look. "Well that explains a few things," she muttered. "I'd assumed you were responsible for Potter's lack of appetite and insomnia, but now I won’t have to threaten him to get the paternity." She smiled at them, eyes on their hands. "Congratulations, gentlemen, you're going to be parents."

Severus frowned at her, Harry's hand tightening around his. "Pardon?"

"Potter is pregnant, Severus," Pomfrey smirked.

That was when Severus learned what near-fainting felt like.

* * *

"So if I change my intonation just slightly, I can change this spell from one that is designed to clean a surface to one that will abrade it?" Harry asked, his head in Severus' lap as he rubbed a hand over his distended belly.

The last six months had been an emotional ride for him, but learning that Severus' feelings were as deep as his had helped Harry get through the worse of their rows. He'd been determined to make sure there were no surprises and had demanded that they discuss everything. Several topics, like his father and Sirius, had taken more than one conversation to resolve, but Harry had used the emotion he felt through their bond to judge just how far to press Severus. It hadn't been easy, but the results of having come to an understanding about those hard subjects had been worth it.

A week ago they had been officially bound by a Ministry official in a small ceremony for their friends and Harry was insanely happy. The fact that their son was due to be born around the first of June and Harry wanted nothing more than to stay with Severus and the baby, had set Harry on new career choice: spell crafting. Severus, who had obviously preferred that over Harry becoming an Auror, had been very supportive as they shifted the focus of Harry's studies. Harry had been amazed at how attentive Severus was in private and knew that was in part having the bond that shared what they were feeling. It was something Harry always paid attention to and it had prevented a number of misunderstandings.

Severus set his paperwork aside. "It also can depend on which syllable you accent in with some spells and intonation in others, but above all, the intent behind the magic is what guides it."

Sitting up, Harry slid into Severus' lap and wrapped his arms around him. "So if my intent is to get you to shag me, which syllable should I emphasis?"

"I think the first syllable in _please_ and the middle one in _incredible_."

Harry grinned and whispered against Severus' lips. "How about just _I love you_?"

Severus groaned and kissed him hungrily.

That phrase worked every time.

* * *


End file.
